1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, image processing method, program, and recording medium. In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, image processing method, program, and recording medium which enables a user to suitably select a change-target parameter, which is an adjustment parameter whose parameter value is to be changed from adjustment parameters adjusting white balance, brightness, etc., of an image, for example, and to set a parameter value of the change-target parameter.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a digital camera, adjustment parameters (including shooting parameters at image shooting time) for adjusting an image on exposure control, white balance correction, etc., are set in accordance with operation by a user on an operation section disposed on the digital camera.
Accordingly, the user is allowed to capture an image to meet the user's taste by operating the operation section of the digital camera in accordance with a scene of an image (image scene) to be captured to set parameter values of the adjustment parameters.
Here, an electronic camera in which F number and shutter speed are set in accordance with operation of a user is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-281373.